Rocks Suck
by OptimisticPessimist12
Summary: Greta always thought the man down the street was a little odd. Why was it that when she saw him, he was usually talking away to his phone? Though, when she gets a dare from one of her friends, Greta ends up breaking his window with a rock...Tobuscus/Toby Turner fic.
1. Chapter 1: Peer Pressure

**This is a random story idea I had. Why it is a Toby Turner fan fic, I have no idea, but the idea seemed to fit with that. Also, I wanted to read something that wasn't a romance. Anyway, I hope these characters kind of read like children, I have a bit of a tough time with them. Anyway, I hope this is entertaining!**

* * *

**Rocks Suck**

**Chapter One: Peer Pressure**

_Peer pressure. _

_It's a funny thing, how sometimes you will do something to protect your pride. Even if what you do to keep that pride is stupid. Such is the case with Greta, who would do anything after someone calls her a chicken. _

* * *

Everything started out normally, her eleven year old self sitting in her yard with her two best friends, Jackie and Leon. It was a rather hot evening, the three sitting in the grass, just talking. Their energy had been dwindled down, though boredom was slowly eating away at them.

Jackie sat, pulling out handfuls of grass to create a nest of some sort. She lifted her head, her eyes landing on something across from them.

"Hey, Greta," she said, the brown haired girl looking up from studying her hands, "isn't that guy the one from down the street?"

Greta glanced over to see a man walking down the street, a white dog trotting along side him at a rather fast pace. Said man in question was talking animatedly to the phone in his hand, which was being held up over his head. Greta let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Why does he talk to his phone like that?" Leon asked, following his friend's gazes as the man walked out of view of the curious children.

"I don't know," Greta muttered, "maybe we should ask him."

"No!" Jackie exclaimed, "I think he's a robot."

Her two other friends shot her an odd look, Jackie rolling her eyes at the fact that she would have to explain herself to them.

"I caught the end of one of his conversations with his phone," she said, her voice lowering slightly as if it was all a big secret, "all he did was shout out 'boop' and ended the call."

Leon rolled his eyes, "he's not a robot. He's just crazy."

"Maybe there is someone on the other end, like a friend or family member," Greta suggested, wanting to roll her eyes at the youngest of the three. Jackie was eight, and Leon was the oldest at twelve. Jackie always seemed to have the wildest imagination.

"We should pull a prank on him," Leon said with a somewhat sly smile, his eyes brightening at the thought.

"My sweat pants are still torn from the last time we pulled a prank on someone..." Greta muttered, frowning at the memory of how she had to explain to her parents as to how her pants had gotten that way.

Leon was the prankster, and the leader of the group. At least, by age. Greta had been at the tail end of the prank when they got caught, Jackie and Leon running across lawns and backyards to get away. Greta had somehow not been able to scale the last fence in time, and a dog in that yard had got at her legs as she tried to pull herself up.

Luckily it was just the pants that were damaged, and not her legs.

Leon rolled his eyes, pulling himself up, "come on, you'll be fine this time. We just saw him, so we might not get caught."

"I don't know..." Greta said, staring up at him as she placed her hands on her lap.

"Chicken," Leon muttered, Jackie standing to follow him as Greta glared at him. Quickly, she pulled herself up and jogged slightly to catch up with him.

"I'm not a chicken," she snapped, looking slightly angry, yet she continued to follow him towards the man's house.

Leon assured her that they wouldn't get caught this time, but, somehow, Greta always ended up getting caught in the end.

* * *

"What should we do?" Jackie asked, looking a little nervous as Leon lead them down the warm pavement, the setting sun casting a slowly growing darkness across the road. A chill would soon follow, though the three friends didn't seem to mind all that much.

"I'm not sure," Leon mused as they approached the house, according to Greta's directions. She didn't really live that far down from him and she had seen him from time to time. Though, she had never really talked with him.

"Oh!" Leon exclaimed, stopping suddenly as he walked towards a side of the road, picking up a rock from someone's lawn. He smiled slightly, looking at Greta as he approached her.

"Here, if you aren't a chicken," he said, tossing Greta the rock, which lead her scrambling to catch it before it hit her, "throw this rock at his house."

Greta's eyes grew wide, her eyebrows pulling together, "No! Are you crazy? This could do damage!"

"No it won't," Leon said, "you can just throw it at the side of his house. He isn't even home, so he won't even know we were there."

Greta weighed the rock in her hands, gripping it slightly as she wondered if she wanted to do this. She would be in big trouble if she was caught, yet she didn't want to be known as a chicken. She was tough, just as tough as Leon.

She lifted her head slightly, glaring at him slightly before she nodded. "Fine," she stated, walking ahead of the group. She approached the house, telling herself that she would just throw the rock at the side of the house. It would make a loud noise, then she can get out of doing this "prank". It was more like a dare now, and Leon seemed like he was amused.

Greta stopped at the front of the house, taking a quick glance down the street to make sure nobody else was looking. Especially the person that lived in the house she was planning to attack. Well, hopefully she wouldn't break anything...

She stood there a few moments, staring at the house with the rock in her hand. She knew she could at least hit the house from where she was standing, she took a glance back at Leon and Jackie, who stood at the end of the driveway, watching on. Greta could feel her heart racing, wondering if she should just back down and leave.

"You chicken?" Leon called, making Greta glance back at him.

"No, I-I'm just waiting..." she muttered, glancing back at the house.

"We don't have much time, he could be back soon..." Jackie said from her spot behind Leon, almost ready to start running. The both of them would most likely take off, leaving Greta to run after them once she was done.

Which was probably why she was always the one getting caught.

"Okay..." she muttered, turning her head back towards the house. Maybe she would lob the rock at the front door, then run. She stepped back a bit, bending her shoulder back as she readied herself to throw the rock.

She stilled for a few moments, she could hear Leon and Jackie getting ready to run. With a slight grunt, she flung her arm forward with some force. The rock as soon out of her hands and sailing through the air, heading towards the house. She got ready to run herself, as she was sure Jackie and Leon already were, though she completely stilled when she noticed the direction the rock flew.

As if in slow motion, she watched as the brown rock flew across from the door and headed towards one of the windows. With a loud crash, the rock smashed through the glass, sending bits of the clear glass falling from the impact. Greta's mouth popped open, eyes widening. It seemed like the world stopped for a few moments as her heart sunk, realization dawning on her at what she had just done.

She could hear Leon yell out to run, but she couldn't really bring herself to do so at the moment. Slowly, she started to turn as panic built up inside her as she watched the last of the broken glass fall out of the window.

A rather loud bark broke Greta from her shock, realization washing over her at the fact that her friends hadn't ran because she threw the rock.

It was because the man stood a few feet behind her, his dog barking at her as she stood in his drive way.


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this. I hope I got Toby's characteristics somewhat. It's a completely different feel when writing about a real person. :P Anyway, I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it.**

* * *

**Rocks Suck**

**Chapter Two: Punishment?**

* * *

She couldn't really keep her head up, knowing what was to come.

Greta tried to look up at him, yet she just couldn't bring herself to do so. There was not much exchanged between the two of them, though Greta knew that she was going to get a mouthful from her mother for this. It would have been better if she was able to just go home by herself, at least she could just brush off her lateness as losing track of time and not trying to explain why she threw a rock through her neighbour's window.

Speaking of, Greta suspected that he was angry with her. That was to be expected, really, but he wasn't snapping at her or talking to himself like most of the people that she had to bring home to her parents because she had gotten in trouble. If anything, it seemed a little awkward.

For some reason, it made it all the more unbearable.

Greta wanted him to yell at her, or at least talk to her. It would be better than just following behind him, listening to her own footsteps and the jingle of the collar on his dog. Every now and then, she would spot him run a hand through his hair with a frustrated look on his face.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Greta tried to recall his name. His last name, at least.

"Mister Turner?" she asked softly after a few moments, the man in front of her stopping to glance back at her. Greta stopped her walk, clearing her throat and looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry," she stated, remembering that her mother had taught her to look into someone's eyes when you were talking to them, "I...It was a prank, and it wasn't supposed to break anything."

_Please, _please_, don't tell my parents. _Those were the words she really wanted to say, knowing that her mother was already at her wits end with the things that Leon and Jackie had gotten her into, and her father stressed and raged over the littlest things...

"I know," he said, "but my window is still broken."

Greta nodded her head, understanding. They were approaching her house, and she thought that maybe an apology would fix it. Most of her pranks were fixed by apologies, sometimes she would have to go clean up the mess she made, but the rock she threw was most likely still sitting inside the house, and there was glass to be cleaned up.

There was no getting out of this, and she wanted to cry. She wanted to grab at the man's hand and _beg_ him to let it go, but she just kept her head down and walked with him towards her home where her mother and father were most likely waiting.

She noticed that the living room and kitchen light was still on, her mother must be waiting for her. There was some relief at the fact that her father's car was not in the driveway yet. She tried not to look up at Mr. Turner as she walked past him, leading him towards the door. Greta started to notice that her stomach was starting to ache, and her heart was pounding.

She opened the door, pausing at the entrance of the doorway as she heard her mother walking towards her. Soon enough, the ageing woman walked towards her, relief written across her face.

"Why are you so late?" she demanded, eyes on her daughter as Greta cleared her throat, looking back at her neighbour. Her mother paused, noticing the guilty look on her face. "What did you do now?"

"L-Leon and Jackie-" Greta started, but her mother grabbed her shoulder, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't ask what Leon and Jackie did," she stated, "I asked what _you_ did."

Greta blinked back tears, clearing her throat before she looked away from her mother. "I threw a rock through Mister Turner's window," she muttered. She felt her mother's hand grip her shoulder harder, making her wince slightly. Greta tried not to jump when she released her quickly, though she remained still. She knew she would get into more trouble if she tried to move away from the two adults standing there.

"I can't believe she would do something like this," her mother said, her voice much softer and apologetic, "I am _so_ sorry. My husband and I, we will pay for the new window. Believe me, Greta will not be doing something like this ever again."

Greta's head snapped up, her eyes widening. She seemed to tune out the rest of what her mother was saying, focusing on one thing.

"F-Father will know?" she asked, interrupting her mother. She looked down at her, Greta almost flinching at the anger in her gaze.

"You better believe he will," she stated, "now, be quiet-"

"No!" Greta exclaimed, reaching out and gripping her mother's hand. Tears started to stream down her face at the thought of her overworked father, and how he was so careful with money. She had seen him rage, and the fights her parents got into and had prayed that she she wouldn't be on the end of one of her father's rages.

"Greta-"

"No, please!" she shook her head, tugging at her mother's hand like a small insistent child, letting out some whimpers as she started to talk really fast, "Father can't know! The last time he got mad he threw something at you! I don't want to be-"

"Greta, let go of my hand," her mother stated, her voice hard, "this is something that he needs to know about. Now, apologize to Mister Turner and go upstairs."

Greta tried to collect herself, turning towards the brown haired man, who was frowning down at her. Though, he didn't seem angry, but somewhat concerned. His dog was sitting by his feet, sniffing slightly at the door as Greta looked down at the white dog as she sniffled before she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I won't do it again, I promise."

"Look," he said, looking away from her and towards her mother, "I'll pay for the window, you don't have to-"

"No, no, I insist," her mother stated, "Greta needs to understand that she needs to face consequences for the things she does."

Greta kept her eyes on the man, his gaze moving from her mother down towards her. She tried to plead with him, to insist. She would do anything to avoid her father's wrath. He glanced back up at her mother, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, how about this," he stated, "I'll pay for the new window, and in return I can try and find something for Greta to help me with. She can work to pay for the new window."

Her mother paused, glancing down at her daughter, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sure I can find something for her to do."

There seemed to be a change in expression on her mother's face, one of agreement. At that moment, Greta wanted to wrap her arms around her neighbour's torso and thank him for this. She just settled on trying to hide a small smile and looked down at her feet as her mother nodded.

"Alright, if you insist," she said, "are there certain days you wanted her there? Weekends?"

"Yeah, sure, weekends will work."

"Alright, I'll make sure she shows up. I am really sorry for all this trouble."

Her neighbour just nodded, taking a glance down at Greta before he called out to his dog as he turned to leave the porch. Her mother closed the door, turning to face her daughter.

"You're grounded," she stated, "you are not allowed to hang around with those two friends of yours, you will do chores and your weekend will be spent helping Mister Turner. I don't want to hear any complaining from you, or I will add to your punishment."

"...Does this mean that Father doesn't need to know?" Greta asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Her mother glanced down at her, "if you stay up in your room and stop asking, I may not tell him."

Greta nodded, climbing up the stairs and shut her bedroom door once she arrived in the small bedroom. She sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. A few tears escaped, causing her to run a hand across her eyes as she shook her head.

_Stupid. _

* * *

The weekend came around rather quickly, Greta kind of losing track of time between following what her mother said to the letter and avoiding her father, she was happy to be out of her house. Even if it meant having to face her crime once again.

With quick strides she made her way to his home, she tried to avoid the places that Leon and Jackie would be, making it to his front door within five minutes. She let out a small sigh, lifting her hand and knocked on the door. She could see a new window had been put in, a frown crossing her face. She thought that he wanted her to replace it, or at least help put it in. She guessed he had other plans, her head turning back towards the door when she heard his dog start to bark.

Greta tried not to flinch at the sound, backing away from the door a bit. She never really liked dogs, she could even say that they were starting to scare her a bit. She heard heavier footfalls, followed by a rather loud "shut up, Gryphon!". Greta smiled slightly as the dogs barks quieted, the footfalls approaching the door before it was opened.

"Oh, Greta!" Mr. Turner said, sounding much more welcoming than she expected him to be, "I didn't know you would show up so early."

"I was sent out," Greta replied, eyeing his dog apprehensively.

"Well, I guess you better come inside, then," he said, Greta walking into the home. She side stepped Gryphon as he tried to sniff at her.

"What did you want me to do, Mister Turner?"

"Call me Toby," he said, Greta giving him a slightly weird look. She was expecting some sort of distant and aloof behaviour, telling her to clean up the glass and go home. That was usually how this stuff happened, she was not expecting his sort of energy.

And not to be calling him by his first name.

"O-Okay...Toby," she said softly, looking up at him for further instruction.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you so early. I have some stuff I need to finish up, but..." he walked towards the kitchen, Greta taking notice of the inside of his home. More notably, some of the pictures on his walls. Some of them were of him, though they didn't seem like the normal pictures you would hang on the wall.

Toby paused, turning back towards her, "there's some dishes I've been neglecting. I guess you could start on those. You know how to do dishes, right?"

Greta tried not to narrow her eyes at him, a small smile crossing her face.

"Yes."

_I know how to do dishes. I'm not five..._

"Great," Toby said, pulling out some dish soap for her. Greta noticed a dish washer across from him, but she assumed that he wanted her to wash by hand. Her mother was the same way, mocking her with the presence of a dish washer while making her wash the dishes by hand.

_I'm under punishment, _she thought to herself, walking over to the sink as she grabbed the soap and started to run the water from the tap. Doing dishes at home, doing dishes at Toby's...

Greta started to go into auto-pilot, plunking the first dish into the soapy water and started to scrub away at it. A part of her was hoping for a different task, but she wasn't here to be babysat. She was being punished, but at least she managed to avoid being yelled at more than once by her father.

Her mother had seemed to cover for her, telling him that she threw a rock at someone's house. She didn't mention the broken window, but her hard gaze across the dinner table seemed to be warning enough that she better do as she was told.

It was a while before Greta got her task done, placing the last of the wet dishes in the clean side of the sink. She started to dry them off and paused when she heard Toby talking to someone in the other room.

Or, rather, he seemed to be talking to himself.

Greta paused, stepping away from the sink as she held her damp hands to her chest to keep from touching anything as she approached the entrance to the kitchen. She peered around the corner, Toby standing with his back to her as he talked to his phone. Greta noticed that he was recording himself.

"So, uh, you guys remember when I told you about the kid that broke my window?" he asked, Greta ducking slightly more behind the wall as he started to pace the living room.

"Well," he continued, "she's in the kitchen doing dishes right now. Why her parents didn't just pay for the window? She started to freak out about the idea of her father knowing what she did. There was tears and yelling and – ugh," he pulled a face, one that Greta couldn't really see very well from her place by the wall, "so, I figured I would let her do some work for me to pay for it. What?" he looked towards the phone as if it responded to him, "_child __labor_!?" he waved his hand towards the phone, shaking his head, "she owes me. So, she might be in a video once and while, in background or something. Just for the weekends at least..." he ran his hand through his hair, "I just need some stuff for her to do. What do you think she should do? Post in the comments," he let out a laugh, "wait, no, don't do that."

Greta ducked back into the kitchen as he turned her way, a frown crossing her face as she listened to him ramble on for a bit, his voice fading as he walked away. Soon, she found herself standing in the kitchen, with no idea what to do with herself.

She wondered out, relieved to see that Toby was off his phone. He seemed to be scrolling through something on it, looking up as she walked towards him.

"You're done?" he asked, Greta nodding her head. Toby seemed to place a hand on his chin, looking around his house for a few moments. Greta tried to bite back the question, but it slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Why do you talk to your phone like that?"

Toby paused, looking over at her, "you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah," Greta said, chuckling slightly, "sorry."

"It's fine," he said, taking a seat on the couch. Greta wanted to sit for a while, her legs were starting to hurt from standing, but she remained where she stood. "Have you heard of YouTube?"

Greta slowly nodded her head, "I've heard of it, but my parents don't like me on computers. They say I could get in trouble there, too."

"You've never been on YouTube?"

Greta shook her head, trying not to rock on her heels. She just wanted him to give her another task so she wouldn't have to keep talking with him.

"What do you do with yourself?" he asked, seeming amused by the idea that she had never been on the website. Sure, Greta had seen a few videos between school and her friends, but she had never really been on the site by herself.

"I read..." she started, "go outside...do chores."

"You've never played a video game?"

"Nope. Mom says they rot your brain."

Toby let out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair, "well, that's reasonable, I guess. I make videos to upload to YouTube, video games, vlogs, and other videos," he seem conflicted, looking over at her as Greta looked down at her feet once again.

"How about we take a break?" he asked, standing. Greta glanced up at him, watching him as he walked towards a hallway towards the back of the house. He paused, looking back at her.

"What chu' waitin' for, girl!" he said, Greta blinking at his sudden change in accent and energy, "come on!"

"I thought we were taking a break," Greta said, moving to follow him.

"We are, I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"YouTube and video games."


End file.
